mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/Animated shorts
Triple Pony Dare Ya :Granny Smith: Seven... Eight... Nine... No, that's a button. I wonder what that goes to. Uh, lemme check. :Rainbow Dash: inhale, long sigh, deep inhale :Pinkie Pie: Mmmm! Don't you just love Granny's Hearth's Warming fruitcake? Applejack Uh, what's wrong with her? :Applejack: Triple Pony Dare. I bet Rainbow Dash she couldn't wait patiently in this line all the way to the end. :Pinkie Pie: Wow. There's Triple Pony Dares, and then there's just impossible! :Rainbow Dash: screams Out of my way! :Applejack: Told ya so! I win, fair and square. :Rainbow Dash: No, you don't! I didn't Triple Dare you back! First one to finish a Dare, they're Triple Pony Dare champion! Forever! :Rainbow Dash and Applejack: Hmph! :Rainbow Dash: Triple Pony Dare ya. No touching, no wearing, for one... whole... moon! :clicking :Applejack: I missed you so much, Tallulah! :whooshing :Applejack: Triple Pony Dare ya, Rainbow Dash! Fly slower than apple molasses! :screech! :Rainbow Dash: straining Aah! :Rainbow Dash: Keep going. You need twenty more to win this Dare. :Applejack: straining Whoa...! groans :Rainbow Dash: laughs :Applejack: You gotta dig five holes before sunset – Earth pony style! :Rainbow Dash: grunts :clang! :Rainbow Dash: warbling :crack :Rainbow Dash: Buck one and only one. :Applejack: gulps :tap :thud :flump! :Rainbow Dash: laughs :Pinkie Pie: So? Find a Triple Pony Dare champion forever yet? :Applejack: It should be me! If Rainbow Dash didn't keep comin' up with such lowdown, nasty Dares. :Rainbow Dash: Me?! Do you know how hard it is to fly slow?! :Pinkie Pie: gasps I just figured out how to settle this whole thing! :Rainbow Dash: You did? :Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh. I Triple Pony Dare you... to quit daring each other! :Applejack: No way! :Rainbow Dash: Me, neither! :Pinkie Pie: Guess that means... I'm the winner! I win! I win! I win! Uh-huh! Oh, yeah! giggles The Great Escape Room :crunch :Rainbow Dash: Hey! You stepped on my tail! :Applejack: Sorry. Can't see a darn thing. :Fluttershy: Did Pinkie Pie say what her Hearth's Warming Eve surprise was going to be? :click :Mane Six except Pinkie Pie: yelp :Pinkie Pie: Welcome to my amazingly amazing escape room! So? You amazed? :beat :Rarity: Yes. Because it looks remarkably like Applejack's barn. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, it's sooo much more. Holiday clues, puzzles, and riddles are hidden everywhere! And until you solve them to find the key... :rattle :Pinkie Pie: We're locked inside! :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, everypony. We're experts at escape rooms now. :Pinkie Pie: Good! 'Cause if we don't get out of here in time, something super big and really scary is going to happen! :Fluttershy: What kind of something? :Pinkie Pie: I don't remember. :Rarity: But... But you created this escape room! :Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh. Then I made sure to forget everything so I can play, too. Whee! :Rainbow Dash: That's not what the clue means. We're supposed to lick the candy canes, then sing carols. :Applejack: The way I see it, we gallop backwards, whistle carols, then lick 'em. :Pinkie Pie: Why not try both? :playing :Pinkie Pie: whistles :Rainbow Dash: straining :Fluttershy: straining :Rarity: Two hundred thousand, seventy-four... Two hundred thousand, seventy-five... Two hundred thousand, sev... :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, what does any of this have to do with finding a key? :Pinkie Pie: We're having fun! :Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: gasp :Pinkie Pie: giggling :Rarity: Oh, poo! I've lost count! One... Two... :music :ticking :clanging :Rainbow Dash: Well? Which one of these is the thing you need for the perfect Hearth's Warming Eve? :Pinkie Pie: All of them! squee Yay! :Fluttershy: cries :buzzing :Mane Six except Pinkie Pie: gasp :Pinkie Pie: And time's up! And you didn't find the key, so get ready. What's gonna happen?! :Mane Six except Pinkie Pie: noises :whirring :Mane Six except Pinkie Pie: gasp :squeak! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, yeah! That's what it was! Woo-hoo! Wasn't that sooo much fun?! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... "fun" is a very strong word. :Gummy: noisemaker Mystery Voice :Rarity: Welcome, class. Today, we are going to make dolls for Hearth's Warming Eve. :whines :taps :Loudspeaker: Good morning, students and teachers. Due to the snow, Yodeling Club is canceled. Thank you. :click :Rarity: Hmm. Odd. That didn't sound like Twilight. Well, as I was saying— :whines :Loudspeaker: Hi-hi-hi! One more thing. Urban yovidaphone practice is postponed 'til after holiday break. Ta for now! :click :Rarity: Ta indeed! Now, if that is all... :beat :Rarity: Wonderful. As I was saying, I think you're going to find this project very— :whines :Loudspeaker: the fun and games society regrets to inform you that today's outdoor chess event is being rescheduled! Scheduled... scheduled...! :click :Rarity: tone As I was saying— :whines :Loudspeaker: have a great day! :click :Rarity: growls That does it! Enough interruptions! :opens, slams :thud :smack! :Rarity: What are you two doing here? :Rainbow Dash: I can't get through a sentence without being cut off! I'm gonna tell those announcers to pipe down! :Fluttershy: I'm gonna ask them politely! I've been trying to teach my students how to feed a hedgehog— :whines :Loudspeaker: high-pitched And don't forget! The Jump-Rope Jamboree is also canceled! :Fluttershy: But that keeps happening. :Rainbow Dash: Let's go have a friendly teacher chat with those announcers. On three. :Rarity: One... :Fluttershy: Two... :Rainbow Dash: Three! :opens :Applejack: high-pitched Sorry for the inconvenience! :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity: Applejack?! :Applejack: Oh, hey! What do you think? Twilight said I could do the announcements today. With all the bad news, I thought I'd give 'em some flavor. :Rainbow Dash: Wait. All those voices were yours? :Applejack: chuckles Sure were. Want to hear another? :Rarity: Actually, if you don't mind saving them, I think we have a perfect Hearth's Warming solution for the blizzard outside. :Applejack: non-accented This land shall be known as Unicornia. normally ...proclaimed Princess Platinum. gruffly pegasopolis! normally ...demanded Commander Hurricane. high-pitched Dirtville! normally ...suggested Chancellor Puddinghead. And still the windigos raged outside. noises Rarity's Biggest Fan :Twilight Sparkle: I'll have my usual mane style. Thank you, Aloe. :Rarity: cough Not again. :Twilight Sparkle: Do you need some water? :Rarity: Oh, I'm fine, darling. But why couldn't you try something different for once? A chic updo will simply scream "headmare"! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure I want my mane to scream anything. Aloe I'll just have the same as always. :Rarity: Oh, bother. Of course you will. :Twilight Sparkle: What can I say? I know what I like. But there's nothing stopping you from trying a new style. :Rarity: I do feel the winds of change rustling my mane. But what to get? Hmm... groans I need something spectacular! :whistling :Rarity: Something... moving! :closes :Twilight Sparkle: Princesses Celestia and Luna are the only ones with manes like that. :Rarity: Not for long! :Rarity: grunting Oh, come on, mane! Move! sputters There must be a secret to it. :zap :cracking :hissing :cracking :whistling :whistle blows :"All Aboard": Last stop! :chattering :Rarity: Oh, poo! :Spike: Oh, uh, hey, Rarity. I picked up that fabric you asked me to. Anything else you need? :Rarity: gasps :flapping :Rarity: Now that you mention it... :opens :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! I can't believe you figured it out! What's the secret to the spell? :Rarity: Actually, there was no spell. All it takes is... throat :whistling :Rarity: ...a big fan! :Spike: panting :Rarity: Thank you, Spikey-Wikey. Now, come along. We've got things to do and ponies who need to see me! :Spike: groans :Twilight Sparkle: giggles Ail-icorn :Twilight Sparkle: sneezes :Spike: I've tried everything! Poultices, soup, a poultice made of soup. But nothing's helping Twilight get better! :Twilight Sparkle: congested I told you, Spike. It's just a little spring allergy— sneezes :zap :Twilight Sparkle: —in my horn. :Rarity: Strange. I've never had a horn allergy. :Rainbow Dash: Must be an Alicorn thing. :Rarity: Oh, pity. The glitter is simply par excellence. :Spike: Uh, I wouldn't do that. :poof! :Spike: Told ya. :whiffle! :stretching :snap! :Applejack: That... is the fifth strangest thing I've ever seen. :Rarity: How do I get it off?! :thud :Rarity: Whoa! Whoopsie! Ugh. :Twilight Sparkle: coughing :zap :Fluttershy: S-So... c-c-c-c-c-cold...! :Spike: See? We gotta do something to stop Twilight from sneezing magic! :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. But there's nothing you can do. Everything I've read says this just has to run its cour— Ah... :Rainbow Dash: Take cover! :Twilight Sparkle: Ah... Ah... loudly :zap :Applejack: Uh-oh! Whoooaaa! screaming :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Applejack. :Rainbow Dash: I'll get you down! :Twilight Sparkle: sneezes :zap :Rainbow Dash: honks, sawing sounds :Spike: Uh... what'd she say? :Rainbow Dash: slide whistle, chicken squawk :Fluttershy: I don't know. Not even I'' speak sound effect. :knocking :'Rarity': This is ridiculous! We simply must find a cure! :thud :'Pinkie Pie': muffled Never fear! :opens :'Pinkie Pie': Pinkie Pie is here! Special delivery from Zecora! :'Rainbow Dash': sound, cuckoo clock, cat yowl, bionic clicking :'Pinkie Pie': That's what I said. Anyhoo, Zecora promised this potion will cure Twilight! :'Twilight Sparkle': hiccups :poof! :thud :'Rainbow Dash': Aw, yeah! :poof! :'Twilight Sparkle': It worked! :'Pinkie Pie': Except... :poof! :'Pinkie Pie': ...there ''may be some teensy-eensy side effects. :Baby Twilight Sparkle: crying Teacher of the Month :Applejack: Hey, Fluttershy! Congrats on bein' Teacher of the Month. Again. What is this, number fifteen? :Fluttershy: Oh, um... sixteen, actually. giggles :Rainbow Dash: What's your secret? Say some other pony wanted to be Teacher of the Month. What should she do? :Fluttershy: Well, um, I'm not exactly sure. :chattering :Fluttershy: All right, class. Time to tidy up. :Students: Awww... :Fluttershy: I mean, it's time for a clean-up dance party! :thud :music :Students: Yay! laughing :clicks :Fluttershy: Today, we're gonna learn about responsibility. :Students: groan :Fluttershy: By taking care of baby animals! :Students: Yay! :clicks :falling :Fluttershy: Sorry, everyone. Looks like we have to cancel our field trip because of the weather. :Students: Awww... :Fluttershy: We'll just have to stay here and play games instead! :Students: Yay! :clicks :Applejack: Wow. You really are a great teacher. :Rainbow Dash: So? Teach us! How can we get our picture on that wall? :music :Applejack: Welcome to the first annual Student Appreciation School Party! :Rainbow Dash: Set up and hosted by us! :Students: Yay! :Fluttershy: I definitely think they should be Teachers of the Month, don't you? :muttering in agreement :Applejack: Thanks for your help, Fluttershy. We wouldn've never thought of this without you. :Smolder: Wait. :stops :Smolder: This was Fluttershy's idea? :Rainbow Dash: Well... :Applejack: Uh, yup. :Students: laughing :clicks :Rainbow Dash and Applejack: sigh Starlight the Hypnotist :knocks :opens :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, hey, Twilight. Did you knock? :Twilight Sparkle: No! I mean, yes! I mean, am I interrupting something? I'll come back later. :Starlight Glimmer: No, stay. I was just fixing Pinkie Pie's kite. Uh, is everything okay? :Twilight Sparkle: nervously Well, since you asked, there is a little tiny something bothering me. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh. chuckles Then you've come to the right counselor. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, wow. This is actually kind of embarrassing, but... :Starlight Glimmer: But...? :Twilight Sparkle: The thing is, I'm terrified of... of... :Twilight Sparkle: screams :clatters :Twilight Sparkle: screams :Twilight Sparkle: yelping :Starlight Glimmer: Ladybugs? Like the cute, little, red beetle things with black spots? :Twilight Sparkle: When I was a filly, a swarm of them got into our house. Shining Armor told me that their spots were extra eyes watching you wherever you go! So creepy! whimpers Ever since Fluttershy assigned the students that ladybug care project, they're everywhere! What's this? "Magical Hypnosis for Phobias: A Beginner's Guide". :Starlight Glimmer: Mm-hmm. I've been studying the techniques. Want to give it a shot? Okay! All you have to do is keep your eyes on the star. You should begin to feel sleepy any moment. echoing Just listen to the sound of my voice. Instead of being afraid when you see a ladybug, you will now— :bursts open :Pinkie Pie: Kite-flying time! Woo-hoo! :Twilight Sparkle: Ladybug... Kite-flying time... Woo-hoo... groans :Starlight Glimmer: groans :Twilight Sparkle: yelps Can't see me now, huh?! What's wrong?! Got clouds in your eyes, spots?! laughter :Pinkie Pie: Wow! Twilight really likes her new kite. But why does she keep yelling at it to stop looking at her? :Starlight Glimmer: groans Sundae, Sundae, Sundae :Pinkie Pie: Step right up, everypony, to the coolest attraction in all of Equestria! giggles :chattering :Pinkie Pie: And I mean cool. :Daisy: Ooh... :Pinkie Pie: This show is cooler than a snow sandwich in Yakyakistan. :Sea Swirl: Ooh... :Pinkie Pie: What icy treasures await you ponies behind this very curtain? Oh! I'm glad you asked. 'Cause I've got the "scoop"! :thud :Pinkie Pie: A big one! Presenting the one, the only... Sugarcube Corner Ice Cream Museum! :squeak! :cheering :Mrs. Cake: throat Uh, Pinkie Pie? Uh— :Pinkie Pie: The Sugarcube Corner Ice Cream Museum is the only place where you can learn about the history of ice cream and admire whatever flavor you favor! giggles Come on, everypony. Revere the rocky road! Commend the cookie dough! Marvel at the mint chip! And don't forget to take a dip in the rainbow sprinkle pool! It's so beautiful! :Mr. Cake: sound :Mrs. Cake: Pinkie Pie, dear, the ice cream is going to— :Pinkie Pie: Be delicious! That's right, Mrs. Cake! Because there's tasting spoons for everypony! You get a spoon, and you get a spoon, and you get a spoon, and you get a spoon! :laughing :Pinkie Pie: What could top that, you ask? :beat :Pinkie Pie: Go on. You ask. :Crowd Pony: Uh, what could... What could top—? :Pinkie Pie: Toppings! Jimmies, gummies, crumbles, jumbles, sprinkles, pickles... gasps And that's just the first row! :Mrs. Cake: Well, why don't we go inside and see? :Pinkie Pie: gasps Tell me, Cranky. What flavor of ice cream are you most excited about? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Vanilla. :Pinkie Pie: Well, you're in luck! 'Cause this museum's got that, too! Now, who's ready to chill out with me?! :cheering :Pinkie Pie: Welcome to... :Mrs. Cake: whimpers :gasp :Pinkie Pie: The Sugarcube Corner Ice Cream— gasps Soup Museum? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Good. I can't stand eating cold things. :Pinkie Pie: slurps Mmmm! gasps :splash! :Pinkie Pie: Melted is my new favorite flavor! :laughing